fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScarlethX
I already got Her. And she is the best admin you can get nowadays ¡Lo siento! Pero ella es la mejor admin (por mejor que decir mejor!) Por lo que no puede ser un administrador lo siento pero es que u no sea activa o editar mucho lo siento, pero no te ofendas sus ediciones son malos también! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BloomRocks! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 19:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear ScarlethX, You Are Recieving This Message Because You Recently Asked Bloom To Be An Administrator In This Wikia. It's Your Lucky Day Admin Jobs Are Availiable. But, You Have To Do A Few Tasks Before Being An Admin. And If You Succeed Contact Bloom To Be An Admin. Alright So Here It Is Look At It Carefully:- To-Do Tasks Your Tasks *Firstly, You Have To Create Your Own Fairy As This Wikia Is A Fanon Wiki. *Second, This Is Important, 'Fill Form And Give It To Victoria If She Accepts Then You Are Welcome. You Can Give It To Bloom Aswell You Have Two Choices. Alright, That's All. Thanks, I Am sorry but you can't be admin. It's because you left one task the creating a fanon fairy task was uncompleted!!. And if you think my creating a fairy i meant this then you're wrong!. I meant this Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, You Can Be Admin Your Admin Responsibilities Creating Fanon Stories, Episodes And transcripts. Creating ur OWN Fairies Taking care of pages That's All DO OBEY THEM! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 10:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello!! Hey!! I went on this wikia called twilight saga wikia and i saw jacob black and emett cullens oh how cute they are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! emett,jacob and edward are the cute ones. I'll surely make you an administrator. Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 04:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) And can you please make the best friends right? It doesn't look you know alright to me. Because shizuka's got annie then annie's got maritza i don't understand? Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 10:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Can u please fix my talkboxes?? and merge them?? i want them to look good Hell Scarleth! You haven't been replying to my messages recently DO YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE YOU FROM ADMIN RIGHTS? Queen Fairy (talk) 09:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) As you're back now, Can you please fix my talkboxes and merge them As I don't know how to? Queen Fairy (talk) 07:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! How come you don't reply me? anymore? and please make some talkboxes for me and merge them. I left you like so many messages but you? don't reply? Queen Fairy (talk) 08:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I told you be active but you haven't replied to my messages or being active and helping out with it. Tell me if you wanna DISCUSS your inactive problem. [[User:BloomRocks!|Hello I Am Cordelia! Leave A Message!]] (talk) 08:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright stop screaming!! you should have said that before! Queen Bella (talk) 07:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes that's alright :) ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can be an admin again but please next time, before going offline leave me a message that "I won't be online Reason:" And about Alana's harmony don't u think she should have long hair and a sparkly outfit. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 05:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ScarlethX? Why don't you come online anymore? I am making you an administrator if that's the reason... 09:53, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the block on TGAMA Wiki. Should I shorten your block? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 12:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Shorten it or delete it? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 01:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Emi! I am so glad you're back do u want to be an admin now? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:23, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure!! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, first of all I am NOT telling you to come back that flippin message you got was probably ages ago!! and second of all, I was asking you to come back because YOU keep requesting to be an administrator! think about it. You think I don't get annoyed by you constantly asking to be an administrator? but, when I tell you to come back then you get annoyed by my messages!! third of all, Being an administrator is great responsibility and they need to be active to help new users, which you aren't! so stop abusing people! and that image you were asking about it was made on the winx club dress up game called Dress Me Up.Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I did it using Pizap Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to be administrator? You have proved yourself to be one Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC) And how did you colour this so nicely? mine comes all dirty and out. Can you take screenshots and explain it to me? Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) The name was Jannette and do I care? I copied it! Big deal! and you copied my name as Rosemary It is my real name! so stop acting like a queen! and about being blocked here?? Well look missy you did! CAN you explain to me why you copied tgma wiki? and I can block you on tgma aswell I am a Trial Admin there! so shut your mouth! That Jannette page you made here was copied from tgma wiki! so shut your big fat gob! I did BLOCK you for a reason! Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:17, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I will unblock you, but don't you dare COPY some other wiki, you can as I have done for Alana you know using Bloom's transformations and you took part in the Create Fairy Contest, so create your own fairy! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC)